Talk:Eyesaur/@comment-33319614-20180504090727
EDIT COMMENTS (269) SHARE---- *ONaF *ONaF 2 *OWaF *Gallery The Eyesaur is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Behavior Edit Normal Mode Edit The Eyesaur starts on CAM 1. He will not become active until 4 or 5 AM. He will then emerge from the crack in the ground, revealing what is under the hole, and then travel through CAM 3 to CAM 6 on he way to The Office. The Eyesaur also dramatically raises the Exposure Meter compared to the other antagonists. When he is in the hall, the Eyesaur will have a one second window of time to jumpscare The Player. Hard Boiled Mode Edit In Hard-Boiled Mode, the Eyesaur is much more active, and can attack as early as 12 AM, and immediately jumpscare The Player if the exposure meter is at 1/4 or higher. In the commentary, the Eyesaur comes out of the hole around 12 AM. Appearance Edit The Eyesaur just appears as a group of eyes, twenty eyes and ten heads, in a darkened pit in the ground before it activates. Once he emerges, he reveals himself.The Eyesaur's many eyes are revealed to be from individual heads. He has a dinosaur like body (hence his name) and has what appears to be a tail made of hands on CAM 6.Eyesaur comes into the office from the left only showing his head, when he comes in all of his eyes move around similar to googly eyes. His body appears to be made of skinless flesh. If The Player completes Hard-Boiled Mode, a newspaper article will appear. He is revealed in the newspaper article that the Eyesaur is made up of the corpses of those who failed the "hide-and-seek game", and that it was created by Flumpty Bumpty and co. Jumpscare Edit When jumpscared, the Eyesaur will simply step into The Office and scream at The Player with his normally unnoticeable mouths. The Eyesaur has his own jumpscare sound when jumpscaring the player http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:EyesaurScream.ogg The sound that is emitted when Eyesaur attacks the player. http://one-night-at-flumptys.wikia.com/wiki/File:AttackMusic.ogg The sound that is played while Eyesaur attacks the player. Trivia Edit *As the Eyesaur was only "The Eyes" at the time, he was the only antagonist in the first game to never attack the player. *It is possible that the Eyesaur takes the role of The Redman from the first game. As The Redman was supposed to indicate that the game was getting harder, Eyesaur could also serve this purpose because of how he looks out of place (compared to the other characters) and becomes active later on in the Night like what the Redman does. *The reason that the Eyesaur fills up the Exposure Meter faster than all of Flumpty and his friends might be because he has more eyes, and can notice The Player easier. *The Eyesaur's name is a reference to how he has twenty eyes and has a dinosaur like body. **His name is also a pun on the phrase "eyesore", a term used for pain in the eyes, as Eyesaur does appear to look ugly. *The Eyesaur is one of the few characters with a back story. **The Eyesaur has twenty eyes, and every one of his heads has 2 eyes each. As Eyesaur is composed of Flumpty's previous 'victims', this means that the player is the 12th contestant at Flumpty's House of Horrors, the 11th being the character from the first game, who canonically wins. ***In the canceled One Week at Flumpty's, he would have been revealed during a cutscene after Night 4 that the player of the second game would have been killed by Flumpty after winning. *The fact that the Eyesaur becomes active later in the Night and is harder to deal than other characters makes his behavior extremely similar to that of Freddy Fazbear from the first Five Nights at Freddy's. *In the game, the Eyesaur is mentioned on the newspaper once you beat Hard-Boiled Mode. It says, "Allegedly, Flumpty has constructed a skinless, many headed monster out of the corpses of his game's unfortunate past contestants." *In the Eyesaur's jumpscare, all of the heads appear to have red eyes. This can possibly mean that red is a natural eye color among the New Dork civilians. However, this might be the work of Flumpty. *If one looks closely at the Eyesaur's jumpscare, the center "head" has a black liquid flowing out of his eyes, similar to Golden Flumpty.